les émeraudes pleurent
by dragonichigo
Summary: Harry s'est fait capturer par le Lord Noir. Brisé, il est offert au jeune Malefoy pour ses récentes victoires. Celui-ci, écoeuré, fera tout pour le délivrer et ainsi offrir sa victoire au monde la lumière... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

On raconte souvent que durant la guerre qui opposa Voldemort à Harry Potter, le survivant disparut pendant un an, avant de pouvoir réaliser la prophétie en détruisant le seigneur noir.

Personne ne sut pourquoi le jeune garçon avait disparu, mais une chose étais sûr il avait souffert, trop pour son jeune âge…un enfant à qui on a confié le sort du monde, la vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant il vainquit la menace le seigneur noir, personne ne connaît son histoire sauf moi et je vais vous la raconter pour vous montrer ce que des humains égoïstes peuvent infliger à un simple enfant qui ne demandait juste que de l'amour, je vais vous montrer la cruauté humaine, et surtout le plus bel amour qui puisse exister au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 : COEUR REVOLTE**

-Draco je suis si fier de toi, toi l'enfant de mon plus fidèle mangemort. Ta mission dans ce village moldue a été une complète réussite et je tiens à te récompenser comme il se doit pour avoir suivit mes ordres à la lettre, même si le fait que l'ordre de ce vieux fou a une fois de plus eu le temps de récupérer les enfants…dit le lord noir d'un ton pensif. Il va falloir que je me renseigne… petit dragon d'argent suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton cadeau…ronronna-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Depuis le début de l'entretien, Malfoy junior restais impassible mais respectueux face à celui qui asservissait peu à peu le monde sorcier suite à la disparition subite du survivant. Il suivit le lord noir le long des corridors, se raidissant de façon caché face au regard de Voldemort qu'il devinait glisser le long de ses courbes. Tôt ou tard, il se doutais qu'il devrait passer par le lit du seigneur pour avoir plus de liberté dans sa mission, et puis il sentais que son maître brûlais d'envie de le déflorer, avide de belles chaires, de beaux corps, notamment ceux des Malefoy, descendant des anges et fées, avec du sang vélane. D'autant plus que Draco étais le spécimen le plus parfait de cette puissante et longue lignée de sang pur : aucun ancêtre ne possédait la beauté qu'il avait, pas même son père déjà fort magnifique. Il poussa un soupir discret et renforça son masque de glace, continuant de le suivre.

Ils finirent par atteindre une porte en bois brut, sans ornements, quelconque, que le seigneur des ténèbres ouvrit en se léchant les lèvres, faisant approcher le jeune homme d'un signe de la main. Draco s'avança et entra dans la salle avant de se statufier en discrétion de stupeur face au terrible spectacle qui s'annonçait face à lui.

Harry Potter, le seul, le grand, l'unique, celui qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne à la simple vue à l'école, son amour secret, son âme-sœur à son plus grand désespoir et plus grand bonheur !, se trouvais à terre dans un cachot humide. Il portait des traces de coups et de brûlures, sûrement de la torture, des loques en guise d'habits et complètement enchaîné au mur, dans une position offerte, le regard vide, éteint, sans vie, sans âme, sans rien, le néant… cette vision brisa la cœur de Malefoy qui ne montra rien mais au contraire afficha un air de prédateur avide de sang et de souffrance au maître pour cacher toute la douleur et la colère qu'il ressentait.

-voilà Draco, il ne me sert plus à rien, il m'ennuie même depuis que j'ai réussit à le briser. Je te l'offre sans regret, il ne peut plus me tuer, un jouet cassé… prends-le désormais il t'appartient, fais-en ce que tu veux, il n'existe plus pour moi, il est même mort…rigola Voldemort en caressant la joue pâle et douce comme de la soie du jeune adolescent de serpentard, montrant qu'il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant et appétissant en vue.

-merci maître c'est trop d'honneur…je prendrais le _**plus grand soin **_de cette récompense…murmura-t-il de façon sadique et sensuelle, mais toujours respectueuse, à Voldemort en s'inclinant.

Le seigneur noir sortit des cachots, il avait une réunion des plus urgentes à préparer et des missions à organiser histoire de prendre encore plus de pouvoir sur le monde sorcier afin de l'asservir.

Une fois le maître partit, Draco laissa son masque se fissurer avant de s'effondrer à terre de façon bien misérable. Son seul et unique amour était brisé, collé au mur, offert comme un animal… le serpentard souffrait. Il se reprit tant bien que mal et se releva en vacillant, s'approchant de plus en plus du survivant en laissant couler ses larmes sans aucuns regrets ; aucune importance de toute façon, son âme n'était plus vraiment là.

Malefoy souleva doucement la tête du gryffondor et plongea son regard mercure dans les belles émeraudes de Potter. Là une chose se passa : une minuscule étincelle brilla quand la pauvre victime reconnut le possesseur de cette main, flammèche qui pourtant fut bientôt soufflé par tous les sévices subits précédemment. Mais c'étais trop tard, Draco l'avait vu, finalement tout n'étais peut-être pas finit. Il sourit amèrement mais le détacha et le souleva, puis le porta vers un lieu de liberté, une cachette pour le soigner. Harry était un poids mort mais le serpentard n'en avait rien à faire : son amour était contre lui et il allait le soigner au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2 : DISCUSSION HOULEUSE ET MISE AU POINT.**

Draco prit le Survivant dans ses bras et partis d'un air digne et arrogant en direction de ses appartements. Seule une personne très attentive, et regardant bien, pouvait voir dans le comportement du Serpentard ses gestes possessifs, son regard désespéré et son sourire narquois crispé de colère.

Pas un Mangemort ou serviteur ne bougèrent pour le déranger, tous s'inclinèrent et disparurent sans demander leur reste par peur de représailles. Il franchit la porte d'un air glacé, très menaçant, puis les ferma, laissant les gens stressés par cette aura meurtrière.

Il se permit de souffler un moment avant de reprendre contenance et de déposer son tendre aimé sur son lit, ne se permettant qu'une seule et unique larme de douleur qui cascada le long de sa joue pour finir sa course sur celle du Gryffondor qui avait les yeux ouverts.

-tu es réveillé Potter ? dit-il calmement.

-oui. Alors je suis ton nouveau jouet Malefoy ? répondit le Survivant d'une voix neutre, le regard vide.

-le Seigneur en avait marre de ta compagnie alors je suis ton nouveau maître, il vise à présent une autre proie de qualité, riposta le Serpentard, faussement amusé.

-toi. Tu es une demi-vélane au sang d'ange et de fée. Qui d'autre aurait pu rivaliser avec moi ? Pathétique…

-suffit Potter ! Siffla Malefoy en fermant les yeux de rage. Ne parle plus jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te punir. Je suis sûr que le Lord t'a bien dressé pour ça, hein stupide Gryffi ?

Harry ferma les yeux durant une seconde, le corps parcouru de frisson à l'annonce des paroles de Daco, souvenirs des séances avec Voldemort. Il finit par les rouvrir et par acquiescer, le regard toujours aussi vide.

-oui maître, murmura-t-il soumis.

-Pot… Harry, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, depuis longtemps sans gel. Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche, si seulement tu pouvais comprendre… chuchota-t-il en finissant par se relever, lui faisant dos, les mains dans les poches.

-savoir quoi ?... maître, rajouta-t-il en le voyant se retourner rapidement vers lui.

-… repose-toi Potter, demain sera une longue journée pour toi, répondit-il en ébouriffant tendrement la tignasse noir du Survivant. Tout comme pour moi…

Il recoucha le prisonnier dans ses draps de soie, ayant peu d'intérêt pour la crasse et la vermine collées au corps du Gryffondor, et le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, pour enfin le border.

Il s'assit un instant à ces côtés et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage, le contempla un moment avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front, pour finir par s'asseoir devant le feu, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, les yeux dans le vide.

-si seulement tu savais ce qu'il se passe au-delà de tout, petit Gryffi, si seulement tu savais… Demain, les choses commenceront et là il faudra jouer serré pour survivre… je t'aime tellement mon amour…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE**

-Potter debout ! Ordonnais une voix impérieusement moqueuse.

-quelle heure il est ? marmonna Harry, la tête dans le pâté après avoir passé une nuit sublime, entouré de douceur et de chaleur, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

-il est sept heures du matin. Lèves-toi, nous avons quartier libre jusqu'à neuf heures et après nous sommes surveillés.

-pourquoi on se réveille aussi tôt alors ? grogna le Gryffondor, un peu perdu.

-pour en profiter un peu, petit Gryffi, dit Malefoy en rigolant. Et puis, tu dois m'aider à me laver, à m'habiller et répondre au moindre de mes désirs, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-humpfff… soupira-t-il en réponse, en se levant.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux, l'air très enfantin, malgré son regard vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son propriétaire et le vit en train de le fixer distraitement, les yeux couleur mercure brûlant d'un petit quelque chose que le Gryffondor n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Haussant les épaules, il sortit du lit et faillis tomber à terre mais fut vite retenu par Malefoy qui le rattrapa à temps et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, position qui prêta aisément à confusion.

Harry se crispa en sentant son corps meurtri contre celui de son nouveau maître et ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement de douleur face à ce contact. Draco le redressa un moment avant de l'envelopper de ses bras, douce chaleur qui apaisa la souffrance du Survivant, le poussant inconsciemment à se blottir davantage dans cette étreinte qui le soulageait tellement.

Assez étonné au départ, le Serpentard soupira un moment avant d'esquisser un petit sourire charmeur et charmé face à cette réaction de la part de Potter, puis posa sa tête contre son cou, le nez au contact de la peau blanche par manque de soleil. Il respira son parfum et se mit à parsemer la chaire de baiser papillons, faisant naître d'agréable frisson le long de la colonne vertébral du prisonnier, avant de finalement y déposer un suçon parfaitement ovale et rouge, signe de propriété, pour finalement se blottir en ronronnant dans les bras d'Harry qui s'étais redressé de surprise.

-Mal… euh… Maître ? Que faites-vous ? Chuchota-t-il, un brin surpris et peureux.

-chut… ne crains rien… laisses-moi rester comme ça un moment… s'il te plaît, supplia Dray en serrant les bras un peu plus fort.

Légèrement hésitant, le Gryffondor finit par entourer le cou du Serpentard de ses bras et par le bercer lentement contre lui, malgré la crasse, la douce chaleur émotionnelle les enveloppant de paix et de sécurité. Soudain, le POP caractéristique des elfes de maison retentit et le petit être tendit une missive à Malefoy avant de partir précipitamment, terrorisé par le regard glacial que lui donna Draco.

Fixant d'un air impénétrable la lettre, il l'ouvrit calmement, conservant le Survivant sur lui qui ne dit mot, attentif au comportement de son maître, il fut d'ailleurs un peu ébranlé par l'expression de pure terreur qui se refléta dans son regard.

-Mal… maître ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, en posant une main timide sur son épaule.

-rien qui ne te regarde Potter, siffla-t-il hargneux. Dégages de sur moi, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent. Pendant mon absence, tu ne quitteras pas mes appartements et ce, sous aucun prétexte !

Harry se releva précipitamment de sur le Serpentard et le vit se préparer de façon mécanique, sobre mais sexy, et jeter la lettre au feu, pour partir en lançant un regard indéfinissable à l'élu de son cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4 : RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC LE DIABLE**

Draco sortit de ses appartements et s'adossa contre la porte en silence, les yeux laissant s'écouler quelques larmes, le souffle haché.

Puis il pensa à Harry, à ses souvenirs de Poudlard, ses disputes avec le Gryffondor, contact haineux mais très tactile… Il se reprit et pensa à eux, aux sourires du Survivant qui avaient disparus, à ces si beaux émeraude qui ne reflètent plus rien.

-je dois le faire… pour lui… murmura-t-il avant de partir d'un pas fier et arrogant en direction de la salle du trône.

Aussi tôt le matin, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs alors il pouvait flâner et admirer la décoration sur la route, essayant de penser le moins possible à ce qui l'attendait.

Malgré la finesse des gravures en or, la discrétion des richesses et la belle harmonie des couleurs, la fin du chemin arriva et il finit par se tenir près de la porte, celle qui le séparait du Lord.

-Drago… je t'attendais… viens, entre mon enfant, ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres au travers de la porte.

Malefoy respira un bon coup, remit son masque d'indifférence et franchit dignement l'entrée avant de s'incliner légèrement devant Voldemort qui le regardait d'un air de prédateur, se léchant les lèvres pensivement.

-viens petit Serpentard, approche que je t'admire, chuchota-t-il, gourmand.

Son pas tremblant et sa beauté si pur faisait de lui une image de luxure innocente, excitant au plus haut point le Lord. Il se redressa sur son trône en le regardant approché et lui tendit la main, une fois le mangemort près de lui, le fixant de ces orbes aux mercures impénétrables.

Le Seigneur sourit avec gourmandise face à ce geste dédaigneux et se redressa encore en attirant brusquement le jeune Malefoy contre lui.

-tu ne t'inclines jamais réellement petit Dragon… tu es trop fier pour ton bien, fais attention… murmura-t-il en le reniflant.

-Maî… Maître ! qu'est-ce que vous…demanda Dray en commençant à paniquer.

-doucement mon petit blond, coupa Voldemort. Ne crains rien, je m'occupe juste de mon mangemort préféré… susurra-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les mèches dorées.

A ces mots et en sentant la descente du Lord, Malefoy se crispa de plus en plus, pour le plus grand plaisir du Seigneur Noir.

Voldemort huma profondément la fragrance de Draco, le faisant trembler. Cela sentait la pureté, l'innocence, l'orgueil et la peur ; cela sentais tellement bon qu'il en poussa un petit gémissement d'extase, resserrant ses bras autour de la fine taille de ce jeune corps si désirable, trop désirable...

Le rendez-vous avec le Diable commença...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5 : UN DON NON CONSENTANT**

Le Lord Noir plongea dans ce cou pâle si désirable, laissant traîner ses lèvres et sa langue, goûtant à cette chaire si tendre et frémissante, n'hésitant pas à poser suçons et griffures pour savourer son sang.

Draco, lui, se sentais nauséeux. Savoir que le Seigneur était limite en train de le vampiriser le répugnait. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements de délices, ses mains plus que baladeuses. Le contact de sa peau glacée, imbibée de magie noir jusqu'aux os, le rendait malade. Sa présence s'infiltrait en lui, il se sentait sale et terrifié.

Tout à coup, Voldemort poussa un cri de bête affamé et allongea violemment Dray à terre, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, l'assommant à moitié. Il se posa à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de le déshabiller méticuleusement, perversement.

Sa face de serpent luisait d'un désir envieux, malsain ; ses mains finirent par arracher les vêtements, trop impatient. Une fois à peu près dévêtu, Voldemort embrassa le torse pâle et fin, descendant trop vite parce que trop d'envie. Il écarta les lambeaux du pantalon et boxer dédaigneusement, avant de se pencher sur ce qu'il voulait à tout prix : goûter l'essence de la proie qu'il convoitait.

Malefoy avait beau essayer de se débattre, cela ne faisait qu'exciter davantage le Seigneur. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir sa langue le parcourir, arrivant par expérience à durcir le corps de son mangemort, malgré le dégoût et la peur de ce dernier.

Très vite, le membre se dressa et Voldemort partit à l'assaut. Il l'empoigna à la base et fit de brusque mouvement de va et vient, arrachant des cris de douleur. Il se mit ensuite à la lécher comme une sucette, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les dents pour titiller davantage la verge au supplice.

Malgré son esprit qui criait à l'aide et à l'horreur, Draco ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'apprécier ces caresses brutales ; il avait l'impression d'être souillé au plus profond de lui-même par la plus noires des magies tout en se battant contre son propre corps à cause d'un sentiment de satisfaction. Soudain son corps se tendit et il se déversa violemment dans la bouche de son Maître, hurlant de douleur mêlée de plaisir.

Le Seigneur dégusta ce liquide comme si c'étais un nectar divin, pompant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois terminé, il fit une grimace encore pire que celle du Chat d'Alice au pays des Merveilles et s'allongea le long de ce corps frissonnant de cet orgasme, de ce don non consentant qui lui avait paralysé les muscles d'horreur mais exulté les sens.

-tu es si délicieux petit Dragon…siffla-t-il à l'oreille de son Serpentard préféré. Tu sens à quel point tu me fais encore plus envie, envie de recommencer ces douces tortures pour l'éternité, envie de te posséder enfin, toi, l'être le plus pur de toute mon armée des Ténèbres… sens mon désir Draco… susurra-t-il langoureusement en se frottant contre lui, lui montrant l'ampleur de son désir envieux.

-Maî… Maître… murmura Malefoy, complètement anesthésié par le choc précédent, petite marionnette sans fils.

Voldemort se releva lentement, son regard s'embrasant à la vue de ce corps nu, allongé à terre, à ses pieds, innocemment alangui sensuellement. Le Seigneur recula et s'assit sur son trône, écartant les pans de sa robe et ouvrant son pantalon pour dévoiler à son tour sa verge grisâtre, rouge de désir.

-viens me faire une gâterie Draco… viens me soulager… ronronna-t-il.

Malefoy eut une hésitation, mais on ne désobéissait pas au Seigneur impunément, alors il se traîna à quatre pattes, titubant légèrement, jusqu'au Lord, l'excitant inconsciemment à la vue de cette beauté nue, totalement soumise au moindre de ses envies, caprices, ordres, désirs…

Le Serpentard se rapprocha de son Maître, se mit à genoux, écarta les vêtements d'une main tremblante, ferma très fort les yeux et plongea sa tête entre ses jambes, posant ses lèvres sur le membre. Il ouvrit la bouche, englouti le pénis d'un coup, commençant à pomper lentement et mettant, sans le vouloir, le Lord au supplice.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles du Serpentard, il pompait encore et encore, attendant et espérant la fin de cette atrocité au plus vite. Soudain, sans prévenir, Voldemort empoigna violemment sa tête et lui fit faire des mouvements de va et vient plus rapide sur son membre, lui permettant d'atteindre la jouissance et de se déverser dans la bouche de son mangemort préféré, le forçant à avaler toute la semence, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de le jeter à terre.

Dray ne bougea plus et continua de pleurer en silence, avant de conjurer des vêtements et de partir, sous le regard victorieux et gourmand du Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6 : UNE RETOUR HOULEUX**

Dray ferma doucement la porte et s'appuya contre le battant un petit moment avant de se reprendre et de remettre son masque de glace avant de partir vers ses appartements d'un pas peu sûr, n'hésitant pas à s'appuyer sur les murs pour avancer.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il saisit d'une main tremblante la clenche, l'actionna et pénétra dans son logement, de plus en plus hésitant. Il referma la porte et se mit dos à elle, avant de se laisser glisser lentement le long du battant, les larmes revenant de plus belle, le regard fixe.

Harry avait assisté à l'arrivée très bizarre de son maître ; mais quand le Serpentard se mit à pleurer, il se décida à bouger pour le voir.

Il s'agenouilla devant Draco et tendit une main timide vers lui ; lorsqu'il l'effleura, Malefoy émit un petit cri de bête blessée et sursauta en reculant face à ce contact. Mais ce n'étais qu'Harry. Quand il le vit, ses pleurs redoublèrent et il bondit dans ses bras, s'agrippant désespérément à sa tunique déchirée.

-Harry… Harry… sanglotait-il.

-euh… je… je suis là Maître, murmura le Gryffondor en réponse, entourant avec hésitation ce petit corps tremblant contre son cœur.

-je… je t'ordonne de laisser ton… ton odeur sur moi… souffla le Serpentard d'une voix étouffée, un peu plus calme mais reniflant un peu.

-qu… quoi ???!!! Sursauta Harry, crispé.

-je t'ordonne de m'embrasser Potter ; quitte à oublier ce qui m'attendait à chaque fois, ce qui m'attendra et Tu-sais-qui, je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasses… chuchota Draco en glissant ses bras autour de sa nuque, le mercure affrontant les émeraudes.

Le Survivant chercha une réponse au fond de ces orbes couleurs orages, en vain : Malefoy lui refusa l'accès, fermant ses pensées face à cette intrusion. Et puis après tout, le Serpentard était son Maître et il lui devait une obéissance totale, alors il acquiesça et ferma les yeux, lui laissant la direction de tout.

Il sentit un souffle chaud et hésitant près de ses lèvres, et ensuite un léger baiser, aussi doux et éphémère que la caresse d'un papillon, aussi lourd et soyeux que des tissus précieux. Malgré cela, Harry eut le temps de déguster cette peau fragile mais coquine d'après le petit rire de son propriétaire. D'un geste impatient, il rouvrit ses yeux et se rapprocha du Serpentard avec un grognement de frustration, front contre front, à quelque centimètre de cette bouche malicieuse.

-il doit venir de toi Harry pour m'aider à oublier… chuchota Draco. Embrasses-moi…

Et Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, simple qui les électrisa complètement. Impérieux, il les pressa un peu plus et les lécha du bout de la langue, désirant aller un peu plus loin. Malefoy sourit devant la fougue de son aimé secret et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, permettant ainsi à cette gourmande intruse d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

La langue du Rouge et Or explora timidement et minutieusement cette cavité chaude et humide, la dégustant comme si c'était un bout de paradis.

Quand il effleura sa jumelle, ils émirent tout deux un gémissement de délice. A cet instant, les choses dérapèrent.

Les mains de Malefoy s'entortillèrent dans les fins cheveux de la nuque de son Gryffondor avant de se séparer pour rejoindre le torse, qu'elles caressèrent au travers de la loque qui le couvrait, pour finalement effleurer l'entrejambe assez gonflé de désir de Potter.

Ce contact pourtant doux et prometteur lui fit perdre la tête et les souvenirs de ces 11 mois de tortures lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa peur et son instinct de survie s'enclenchèrent, il n'eut plus conscience de son Maître ou de son environnement, seul l'objectif de dominer avec force la situation pourra lui permettre de se sentir protéger (c'est ce que lui racontait son inconscient), et Draco l'apprendra à ses dépends.

Les mains d'Harry sa faufilèrent sous les vêtements du Serpentard, pinçant et griffant légèrement la peau très abîmé de Malefoy. La sensation était exquise, chaleur brûlante de passion, beaucoup trop affolante pour un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, en manque d'amour et de sexe, profondément meurtris par les sévices de Voldemort, complètement dirigé par ses instincts de protection.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges sous la pression émotionnelle et il bondit à son tour sur Dray dans un feulement animal. Il commença par arracher les boutons de la chemise et mordre les tétons qui pointaient d'un douloureux plaisir, finissant par s'attaquer à la ceinture du pantalon en léchant le torse d'un air trop gourmand, avant de se faire éjecter violemment au sol.

-NON !!! hurla Draco en se réfugiant contre la porte, s'éloignant de son Gryffondor, les mains rabattant désespérément les pans de sa chemise contre lui, faible protection. Je refuse que l'homme que j'aime me viole à son tour Potter !!!

-l'homme que tu aimes ? Moi ? Te viole à ton tour ? Mais Draco… euh … Maître…bredouillait Harry en essayant de se rapprocher du Serpentard péniblement.

-ne t'approche pas !!! Et tait-toi esclave !!! cria Malefoy en se bouchant les oreilles, en pleurs et complètement choqué. Je ne veux plus un mot jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise parler !!! Va me préparer un bain maintenant !!! S'exclamais de plus en plus fort le mangemort, quasiment hystérique de douleur.

- Je dois me débarrasser de ces odeurs… je dois me débarrasser de ces odeurs…murmura-t-il une fois que Potter se détourna de lui. Oh mon dieu…pourquoi moi… sanglota-t-il en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7 : UN PAS EN AVANT POUR TROIS PAS EN ARRIERE… OU PAS ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Harry n'avais de cesse de se poser la question, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, pendant qu'il préparait le bain que le Serpentard lui avait demandé.

Le silence avait prit place dans l'appartement, un silence glacial et douloureux qui culpabilisait le Gryffondor. Après tout, Draco avait demandé de la tendresse et un baiser pour oublier le contact de Voldemort, et lui trouvait le moyen d'essayer de sauter et de violer Malfoy… pathétique…

Quand le bain fut prêt, il essaya de toucher son maître pour lui enlever les vêtements mais le mangemort recula face à ce geste, le regard fixé au sol, complètement vide.

Dray s'approcha de la baignoire et enleva lentement ses habits, mécaniquement, inconscient de son environnement. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il se dégagea de la vue du Gryffi et plongea dans l'eau, s'immergeant complètement dans cette douce tiédeur, espérant se laver du souvenir de leur main et de leur odeur, de ce contact malsain…

Harry eut un bref aperçu du corps de son maître, mais il eut largement le temps de voir cette peau couturée de cicatrice plus ou moins récente. Ce n'étais pas laid, ça donnait même un petit côté sauvage et mystérieux, mais ça donnait aussi envie de hurler : abuser et marquer avec cruauté et amusement un corps pareil ! Une beauté lunaire qui donnait envie de laisser traîner ses mains sur cette soie laiteuse…

En voyant ces bleus, griffures et morsures trop nombreuses, Potter avait envie de pleurer, de crier de tristesse tellement il se sentait coupable de son attaque. Il se mit à côté de la cheminée, face au fauteuil de Malefoy qui le rejoignit un peu plus tard. Nu sous une robe de chambre de satin noire, cette absence flagrante de couleur lui pâlissait encore plus le teint.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux, pesant, coupable, accusateur, malheureux… Draco fit un geste langoureux de la main et entoura ainsi un verre de cristal remplis d'un vin rouge comme le sang très capiteux. Il fixait sans ciller la danse des flammes et fini par ouvrir la bouche, le Survivant ferma les yeux et une larme coula suivant par tant d'autres face à l'unique parole de son maître.

-pourquoi ?

- … , répondit le Gryffondor.

-répond… Harry… souffla le mangemort, las.

-je suis désolé…

-pourquoi ? redemanda le Serpentard.

-parce que j'ai eu peur… murmura Potter.

-pourquoi ?

-à cause de lui et de ses traitements, j'ai peur dès que je suis en contact avec une autre personne, c'est encore pire quand ça devient plus intime… j'ai peur d'avoir mal encore et encore… toujours plus mal… chuchota Harry en détournant les yeux.

Draco regarda le feu un moment puis ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, soufflant profondément, invitant le Gryffi à s'approcher d'un geste de la main. Le brun hésita un bref instant, mais finit par s'avancer vers le blond à quatre pattes, pour finalement stopper près de ses genoux.

Malefoy posa sa main gauche sur la tête brune, l'autre tenant toujours le verre de vin, et écarta les jambes. Le Survivant, croyant autre chose, baissa la tête d'un geste vaincu et entreprit de défaire le peignoir de son maître.

A peine surprit, le Serpentard posa son verre et arrêta la manœuvre de son aimé, interloqué. Il prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras, le forçant à se coucher à moitié sur lui, toujours en silence. Au final, Harry se trouva complètement avachi entre les jambes de Dray, les bras autour de sa taille et la tête dans sa poitrine, écoutant l'apaisement qu'apportaient les battements de cœur du blond, qui le berça.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 8 : CONFIDENCES**

Ce coup-ci le silence était paisible, calme, tendre. Draco continuait de bercer son Gryffondor de tout son amour et Harry continuait d'écouter le cœur du Serpentard, hypnotisé par le rythme apaisant de l'organe.

Le craquement un peu brusque d'une bûche en flamme rompit quelque peu le charme du moment et ils se redressèrent ensemble, rougissant.

-je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre un bain Potter qu'en penses-tu ? Douze heures en ta compagnie odorante, ça commence à devenir un peu trop là, s'exclama le blond, faisant mine de rien.

-euh… oui si… si ça vous dérange pas maître… bredouilla-t-il légèrement en réponse, rouge de gêne.

Malefoy se releva et admira un moment la vision qu'offrait sa Némésis à ses pieds, la pureté innocente du Gryffi de son cœur, quelque peu rouge de gêne.

Il prit brusquement une inspiration et tendit une main tremblante vers son esclave pour l'aider à se relever. Harry l'accepta timidement et se redressa un peu trop vite, tanguant, puis tombant dans les bras de son propriétaire. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça avant de s'écarter rapidement l'un de l'autre et de se diriger vers la baignoire, dont ils changèrent l'eau.

Evidemment, lors de cette préparation, il y eut quelques petits problèmes de fuites d'eau et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent complètement trempés, notamment Dray qui se retrouva dans l'obligation de reprendre un bain et cette fois-ci en compagnie du brun.

Maladroitement, ils se déshabillèrent et plongèrent dans le liquide chaud, mal à l'aise ; le silence flottant depuis un long moment dans l'immobilité totale, avant de se briser légèrement violemment par une bataille de mousse et de chatouille.

Harry atterrit dans les bras du Serpentard, dos contre torse, complètement pressé contre lui et son intimité. Enormément paniqué, stressé et honteux, il finit néanmoins par se détendre dans les bras de Dray, rassuré et relaxé par les caresses de l'eau chaude et les mains apaisantes du mangemort. Souriant tendrement, le blond referma tranquillement l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps si fragile de son brun à lui, celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, se blottissant contre.

La paix semblait régner dans la salle, l'ambiance était calme et détendue, Potter avait fermé les yeux et posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui lui-même avait enfouis son visage dans le cou du Survivant.

-l'homme que vous aimez ? violer à nouveau ? Savoir certaines choses ? Ce qui vous attendait avant et après ? murmura doucement le Gryffi et en se bouinant encore plus, reprenant les questions quelques temps auparavant. Pourquoi ?

-a l'âge de quinze ans, mon statut de Veela majeure a été officialisé, il me fallait à présent une âme-sœur pour survivre et le hasard avait voulu que ce soit toi. Enfin, hasard ou pas, je t'aimais déjà, je t'avais dans la peau dès notre rencontre à Poudlard, et même avant : chez Mme Guipure pour les robes, tu te souviens ? Souri Draco, les yeux vagues, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quoi qu'il en soit tu ne m'aimais pas et même si tu m'aimais un jour, je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes parents, trop fidèle à Tu-sais-qui. Alors je leur avais fait croire que je le trouvais pas ; ils ont paniqué et décidé de pratiquer une vieille cérémonie de substitution : ils m'ont offert au Seigneur et je suis devenu son fiancé… mes parents, mon sang et ma chaire, m'ont vendu à ce monstre… chuchota-t-il en s'enfouissant encore plus contre son aimé.

-il t'a touché… souffla le Gryffi, les yeux vides.

-il voulait me posséder et la cérémonie l'arrangeait parce que je devais coucher avec lui pour que la magie fonctionne. Il m'a prit par la main et m'a guidé vers sa chambre. Le noir et ses contacts… ses mains se baladant partout sur ma peau, n'hésitant pas à faire couler mon sang et à me soumettre ! Je sens encore ses doigts froid se frotter contre moi, explorant ma peau… ses dents pointues dans mon cou me mordre comme s'il était un vampire, mais ce n'étais que la satisfaction de m'entendre hurler et gémir de douleur… et son sexe… transperçant sans merci mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux tellement j'avais mal. Je me souviens avoir saigné et pleurer comme un malade tellement je souffrais à son contact ! S'exclamais Malefoy plus ou moins fort à mesure qu'il revivait la scène, puis il reprit son souffle et se calma, semblant même carrément vide, épuisé. Il s'est répandu en moi en jouissant dans un cri animal, me labourant les reins de ses griffes, et est parti, me laissant comme une poupée désarticulée dans son lit, la cérémonie avait été accomplie.

-Draco… souffla le Gryffondor en se retournant vers son maître.

-c'est la seule et unique fois qu'il m'a touché aussi profondément, le reste du temps se contentant de se servir de sa bouche, de sorts diverses ou de ses mains pour jouer avec moi. Il ne pourra me posséder que deux fois tant que la cérémonie ne sera pas complète : il l'a fait une fois, la suivante aura lieu dans quelque mois…

-dray… sanglota Potter, complètement anéantit par les confidences de sa Némésis.

-je t'aime Harry Potter... chuchota à nouveau le Veela en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se blottit contre le blond et se mit à pleurer de son cœur, il souffrait tellement pour le Serpentard. Il se serra fort contre lui, les larmes se fondant avec celles du mangemort. Ils se disaient des mots tendres, se rassurant peu à peu, se caressant et se touchant doucement, s'embrassant avec une passion timide, mais toujours dans l'esprit de consoler l'autre. Ils finirent par s'arrêter un moment, avant de se noyer dans la chaleur de l'autre, se câlinant ensemble.

-dis moi 'Ry, c'est quoi ton histoire à toi… murmura Malefoy en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de son amour, l'autre main caressant le ventre hâlé du Survivant, continuant sans cesse à guetter les réactions de son brun pour agir en conséquence.

-je vais te le dire… chuchota le Gryffi à son tour, la tête enfoui sans le cou de son Veela, la voix tremblotante et les larmes recommençant à couler.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9 : REVELATIONS**

* * *

- humm… tu disais souvent que j'avais le complexe du héros, que je l'incarnais… tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort je dois dire, soupira le balafré en se bouinant davantage contre son blondinet, les mains entrecroisées.

-Si je me souviens bien, on était en décembre et il faisait froid : j'avais fugué du QG après une énième prise de tête et je m'étais caché dans une ruelle sombre pour les fuir. J'en avais marre de me faire chouchouter et dorloter, alors qu'il y avait des gens en train de mourir dehors… je me sentais tellement surveillé et prisonnier que je m'étais enfui… enfin… une fois distancé, je suis sorti de ma cachette et j'ai profité de la nuit pour voir où je me trouvais et visiter les rues : c'était absolument magnifique parce que c'était l'approche des fêtes de noël et que personne ne me connaissait puisque j'avais atterri dans un village moldu… si tu savais à quel point je me sentais bien là-bas : je n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres et c'était jouissif comme sensation… murmura rêveusement le Gryffondor, se remémorant la scène avec un délice apparent.

-Et puis il y avait un enfant qui était arrivé à côté de moi : il semblait apeuré et sursautait au moindre bruit. Je finis par lui prendre la main en lui disant que ceux qui le cherchait sûrement ne verrait rien puisque nous serions alors aux yeux de tout le monde qu'un adolescent promenant son petit frère. Surpris et méfiant, il finit par m'offrir un sourire resplendissant avant de s'accrocher avec force à ma main et de se détendre pour savourer l'esprit de noël qui suintait d'un bonheur paradisiaque… conclut-il un peu béat et détendu : il adorait se souvenir de ça.

Draco le laissa un moment baigné dans ses merveilleuses pensées avant de se coller étroitement à lui, le réveillant tout doucement.

- ça m'explique pas pourquoi tu es là Potter… chuchota-t-il.

Il regretta un bref instant sa parole quand il sentit son Gryffon se raidir dans ses bras, pleurant doucement…

- on s'amusait bien tout les deux, reprit le Survivant d'une voix pleine de larme. On s'était collé à une vitrine pour admirer sans fin les décors : il n'était pas magique mais tellement simple et bourré de sentiments… c'était géniale. Mais ils ont finis par le retrouver et moi avec par la même occasion… siffla-t-il, il se sentait si mal.

- on regardait dans une boulangerie, on était plongé dans les odeurs et les décorations quand le petit garçon est devenu blanc comme un drap à la vue d'un reflet sur la vitre. Lorsque je finis par me retourner pour comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, McNair et Lestranges nous cernait, souriant comme des fous à notre vue. Je me suis précipité vers le gosse pour le protéger et il a pu s'échapper, mais ce bref instant de distraction leurs permis de me sauter dessus pour m'avoir. J'avais beau me débattre, il n'y avait rien à faire et ils finirent par m'assommer pour m'emmené ici, dans les cachots… souffla-t-il un bref instant.

- je ne me souviens plus très bien des détails, mais chaque coups, chaque punition, chaque griffure, brûlures, sorts… le froid et l'humidité… LUI quand il parcoure ma peau avec délice, la rouvrant pour faire couler davantage mon sang, pour me faire crier et supplier encore plus… LUI quand il me retourne et rentre en moi violemment… je ne me souviens pas avoir autant crié à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir et me prendre… et puis un jour tu es venu me sauver…

Le Serpentard le sentit sombrer dans de noires pensées avant de le sentir se détendre et se blottir davantage contre lui à la dernière phrase… tout comme pour lui, l'un était la lumière de l'autre… le blond sourit doucement avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, se calant confortablement contre le dos du brun avant de déposer tendrement des baisers partout sur la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- comment s'appelait l'enfant, 'Ry ? demanda le vert et argent en lui grignotant le cou pour le distraire de sa douleur.

- il s'appelait Hope… gémit le Rouge et Or en faisant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, vaincu sous l'assaut passionné et tendre de Malefoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 10 : MISE AU POINT**

* * *

- il s'appelait Hope…

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Dray c'était crispé en entendant cela. Au bout d'un moment, Potter finit par sentir le malaise et se retourna vers le blond qui ne semblait pas bien.

- Dra-Draco ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Ca va ?

Il tendit une main légère vers lui avant de se faire plaquer violemment contre le bord de la baignoire, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise douloureuse.

- comment était-il ? Questionna le serpentard excité ou apeuré.

- qu-quoi ? lui répondit le Gryffondor interloqué.

- l'enfant !!! L'enfant qui t'accompagnait dans ton village moldu !!! Comment était-il ? criait-il à moitié hystérique, faisant inconsciemment peur au brun.

- il-il était petit et-et les cheveux cour ébouriffés d-d'un blond pâle c-comme toi a-avec des mèches brunes, les yeux r-rouges et la peau plus bl-blanche que la tienne… bredouilla le Gryffi en tremblant, effrayé. Il d-devait avoir t-trois ans environ m-mais paraissait très mature et nostalgique… arrête Dray tu me fais mal !!! S'exclama le rouge et or en laissant couler quelques larmes de douleur.

- Hope… siffla le vert et argent en ignorant royalement le Survivant.

Il semblait peiné et un peu coléreux, il sortit brusquement du brun et ferma à clé ses appartements avant de mettre un peignoir et de se stopper devant un étrange tableau, caché dans un coin sombre.

L'œuvre représentait un ange pur et lumineux, priant avec compassion, non loin d'un démon à l'air dédaigneux et ironique, négligemment appuyé sur le bord du cadre, une chaîne relié autour de leurs deux cous. Au milieu de cette chaîne, des roses étaient entrelacées aux maillons, pendant qu'un magnifique serpent reposait ennuyé entre eux deux, le fond représentant un paysage chaotique à souhait.

- salut Iziquel, souffla Malefoy en caressant doucement le reptile.

- bonsoir Draco… ronronna-t-il en réponse avant de relever la tête pour le fixer. Que nous veux-tu ?

- je veux savoir s'IL est là, demanda-t-il en enlevant sa main.

- demande aux deux rigolos : ils passent leurs temps à se chamailler, ils ne ferment jamais les yeux. Moi ils ne font que m'endormir d'ennui, siffla l'animal.

- Gabriel !!! Matthys !!! S'exclama-t-il, perdant un peu son calme. Est-ce qu'il est rentré ?

-rho ça va blondyboy… râla le démon en baillant longuement. Il est là le môme t'inquiètes donc pas…

- que je ne m'inquiètes pas ???!!! cria le Serpentard. Je vous avais dit de ne laisser sortir personne, alors pourquoi j'apprends sept mois après qu'il avait fait une « ballade » ? Gronda-t-il en frappant violemment le mur, faisant sursauter les habitants du tableau.

- calmes-toi Dray… murmura doucement l'ange nommé Gabriel en se relevant, un sourire tendre au visage. Il nous avait dit avoir ton accord alors on n'a pas réfléchis et on l'a laissé sortir.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS MA PAROLE ???!!! Hurla le blond, la fureur l'entourant et les yeux commençant à pleurer de peine et de rage. ON NE DOIT PAS LE LAISSER SORTIR DE LA !!! ON NE DOIT PAS LE LAISSER SANS SURVEILLANCE !!! Je n'ai pas souffert pendant un an pour le voir disparaître pour toujours bande d'abrutis… grogna-t-il menaçant.

Les trois personnages sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête de culpabilité avant de s'écarter et d'ouvrir le passage secret, que Draco franchit à toute vitesse en hurlant « bébé ».

En entendant cela, le Gryffondor eut un pincement au cœur : son « maître » avait déjà un amour dans sa vie, lui qui espérait secrètement l'être… Dépité, écœuré, en larmes, le brun sortit à son tour de l'eau avant de se cacher dans un drap qui traînait à terre, ressemblant ainsi à une fine et magnifique statue grec à cause de son physique.

-Harry !!! Har… s'étrangla le blond à la vue de son amour à demi-nu, en revenant du passage.

- oui maître… souffla Potter, résigné, la tête baissé.

- je… hum… c'est quoi ce cirque ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ça ? Grinça-t-il. Alors arrêtes ça, j'ai l'impression de te battre et d'être un monstre… je ne suis pas eux… siffla-t-il blessé, fuyant lui aussi.

Quand le Survivant vit cela, il se sentit coupable et d'une démarche hésitante, il alla se réfugier contre le Serpentard qui le laissa faire une minute avant de l'entourer de ses bras tremblants. Lorsque le rouge et or sentit les mains de Malefoy se refermer autour de lui, il se détendit et se frotta doucement contre ce corps accueillant en ronronnant tout bas, comme un chaton. Draco esquissa un sourire amusé et tendre à cette vision avant de le serrer contre lui encore plus fort, le berçant un peu pour savourer ce moment unique à sa juste valeur.

- papa ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : rencontre**

* * *

En entendant cette voix si jeune et douce résonner dans la pièce, les deux hommes sursautèrent de surprise avant de se tourner vers elle, toujours enlacés.

Ils virent alors un petit garçon de 3 ans devant eux et qui les regardait calmement de ses grands yeux rouges sang.

- bébé…, souffla Malefoy tendrement.

Il relâcha le brun avant de se pencher pour l'attraper et le blottir contre lui avant de se tourner vers Harry et de le regarder avec des yeux hantés par une joie teintée d'une blessure béante.

- je te présente Hope, Potter, l'enfant à cause de qui tu as passé du temps chez nous… murmura-t-il doucement en se mettant de profil comme pour le protéger au cas où.

Le gryffondor s'approcha lentement et passa une main hésitante sur la joue du petit, ignorant la tension grandissante du blond face à son geste.

Il détailla le garçon : cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches châtains clairs, des yeux de serpent rouge vif, une peau aussi blanche que le serpentard. Une aura d'innocence bafouée transparaissait de lui et son regard était beaucoup trop mâture pour un jeune de son âge.

- Hope… oui tu es celui d'il y a 7 mois… chuchota-t-il rêveusement. Je suis content de savoir que tu aies pu t'échapper et rentrer sans encombre… qui es-tu ? Finit-il par demander en les regardant sérieusement.

- moi c'est Hope ! s'exclama l'enfant en battant des mains avec un grand sourire.

- Hope est… mon fils, commença Drago tout doucement, regardant cet être avec amour et amertume. Il est né l'année de mes 15 ans, peu après la cérémonie pour ma partie vélane. C'est aussi le… l'héritier de Voldemort… siffla-t-il tendu et amer, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- papa triste… chouina le bébé en lui collant un baiser baveux sur la joue avant de se blottir dans son cou.

- ça va aller mon cœur, mais je ne suis pas content parce que tu t'es enfuie, gronda-t-il calmement. S'ils t'avaient attrapé, je t'aurais perdu pour toujours et je ne suis pas d'accord ! Dorénavant tu resteras là-bas tranquillement et tu pourras venir nous voir de temps en temps s'il n'y a personne d'autres que nous ! Est-ce clair Hope ?

- d'accord… marmonna l'enfant, mi-boudeur, mi-inquiet.

Harry, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant, se réveilla en sursautant, l'information ayant atteint le cerveau.

- c-c'est ton fils ? t-tu l'as enfanté ? bredouilla-t-il avant de s'écarter, le visage rayonnant d'horreur. Le d-descendant de V-Voldemort ?

Quand il vit le recul qu'avait eu le rouge et or, Dray en fut énormément blessé et trahi. Son beau visage se ferma et, ignorant sa blessure qui pulsait encore plus face à se rejet de la part de son amour, il recula à son tour et guida l'enfant vers le passage.

- il est tard mon chéri, dis au revoir et vas te coucher avec les autres s'il te plaît, lui dit-il calmement.

- bonne nuit, souri tranquillement le petit garçon avant de s'en aller en glissant un « je t'aime » à son père.

- draco je… commençai le gryffondor en s'avançant avec hésitation.

- non Potter, je ne veux rien entendre qui sort de ta bouche, s'exclama vivement le blond en reculant assez vite, finissant même par lui tourner le dos.

- mais attends, écou…

- ne t'ai-je pas dit de taire, stupide esclave ! Cria le serpentard en frappant violemment le manteau de la cheminée. Ta… réaction a bien été claire pour moi, siffla-t-il hargneux. Si j'étais toi j'irais me coucher pour éviter d'aggraver mon cas…

Le survivant esquissa un geste avant de se rétracter et de se faufiler sous les draps de soie blanc, tournant lui aussi le dos, ses yeux libérant enfin ses larmes : il savait qu'il avait été injuste, mais il avait peur et se sentais si mal, si seul… il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à sangloter en silence, finissant même pas s'endormir en pleurant.

Malefoy, lui, resta appuyé contre le rebord de l'âtre, ses yeux fixant désespérément le foyer, ses pleurs coulant sans bruit, écoutant le brun qui sanglotait derrière.

-eh merde !!! jura-t-il en s'élançant rapidement vers le lit, se plaquant contre ce corps frissonnant de tristesse, le berçant doucement pour le calmer, sans le réveiller.

- arrêtes de pleurer Potter, tu n'es plus un enfant bordel, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Apprends à réfléchir avant d'agir et tu éviteras de te blesser et de blesser les autres…

A son contact et ses paroles, le corps du gryffon se détendit et il se blottit inconsciemment contre le corps chaud de son propriétaire. Surpris face à ce geste, le vert et argent se décrispa légèrement avant de se rallonger et de serrer Harry contre son cœur, tout deux enfin apaisés.

Quelques heures plus tard, une chouette alla réveiller le blond, lui tendant sa patte pour lui montrer son parchemin attaché.

_« Drago, la cérémonie a été avancé_

_Rends-toi chez le seigneur dans deux heures._

_Tes parents »_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : réveil angoissant**

* * *

Harry se sentais bien là, au chaud sous le coton épais de la couverture… une minute : coton épais?! Il se réveilla brusquement et s'éloigna du bord, cherchant un repère pour pouvoir se sentir en sécurité… mais il n'y en avait pas.

A mesure qu'il cherchait de l'aide avec ses yeux apeurés, le gryffondor senti une importante crise d'angoisse le clouer sur le matelas, son cœur se serrant de plus en plus à mesure que les battements se firent rapides.

Il étouffait de plus en plus quand une main douce se mit à le calmer, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le rouge et or s'apaisa peu à peu, s'accrochant presque désespérément à ces doigts si rassurant et sécuritaire.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés et analysa son nouvel environnement, gardant la main de son sauveur dans la sienne.

Il se trouvait dans une espèce de grotte aménagée, qui semblait abriter un assez grand jardin avec des jeux pour enfants et une grande terrasse divisée en deux : à gauche, il y avait une quinzaine de table pour 4, format pique-nique ; et à droite, là où il se trouvait, une soixantaine de petits lits de gamins en plus du sien.

- où-où suis-je ? bredouilla nerveusement le brun en rabattant les draps sur lui.

D'ailleurs les propriétaires des petits meubles c'étaient tous réunis autour de lui, le regardant avec des yeux craintifs et curieux : ça n'étaient pas tout les jours qu'ils voyaient une aussi grande personne autre que Drago.

- Harry ! s'exclama le possesseur de la main tendre en lui sautant au cou.

- H-Hope ?... hésita le rouge et or en le serrant doucement contre lui. O-on est où ? demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- c'est le château de papa à la base, il lui obéit, et ici c'est le cœur de la maison, notre cachette, répondit fièrement l'enfant en battant des mains.

- pourquoi vous êtes cachés là ? Vous n'avez pas de familles ? Continua-t-il, toujours aussi curieux.

- … parce qu'on risque de mourir si on sort d'ici… lui murmura un gamin de 8 ans.

- père Dray est obligé de faire des descentes dans nos villes et villages, il est obligé de tuer des gens, nos familles, il n'a pas le choix et ne cesse de s'en vouloir… ajouta une fillette de 12 ans, au pied du lit.

- on a compris pourquoi il faisait ça et qu'il était sincère, on lui en veut pas… maintenant on est tous frères et sœurs, et père Dray nous aime tous, souriais un petit bonhomme de 6 ans.

- finalement il n'est pas si mauvais que ça ce sale serpentard… marmonna-t-il en colère. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes là mais pourquoi moi je suis ici ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la grotte et les yeux des enfants s'attristèrent.

- je répète ma question, pourquoi je suis ici ? s'exclama vivement le survivant en se mettant à paniquer.

- s-ses parents lui ont dit d'aller voir le m-méchant… bégaya Hope en s'enfouissant dans le cou d'Harry, pleurant doucement.

- qu-quoi ? murmura Potter incrédule, berçant inconsciemment le petit garçon.

- père Dray nous avait expliqué qu'on l'avait forcé à se lier à notre assassin pour qu'il oubli son vrai amour, lui expliqua amèrement une adolescente de 16 ans. Ça fait 3 ans qu'on le marie, 3 ans qu'il nous sauve et nous aime comme ses enfants, 3 ans qu'il meure en silence…

- ce n'est pas possible… chuchota le brun, tremblant et versant quelques larmes. Où est-il ? OU EST DRACO MALEFOY MAINTENANT ???

- les Malefoy doivent réaliser un vieux rite de magie noire en 3 étapes : la première consiste à faire naître les pouvoirs de veela, il y a donc 3 ans : Hope est né lors de cette première union. La seconde consiste à faire éclore entièrement tout ses pouvoirs parce qu'il sera enfin majeur, peut-être même qu'un autre enfant naîtra de cette étape. Mais une chose est sûr, la dernière étape liera pour l'éternité blondi boy et Voldemort, riposta Mathys, le démon du tableau.

- la seconde partie devait avoir lieu dans quelques mois… chuchota-t-il complètement perdu. OU EST DRACO ??? S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le tableau, enveloppé dans le drap.

- ils ont avancé la cérémonie, il a été appelé très tôt ce matin pour la réaliser… aujourd'hui, siffla tristement le long serpent. Il ne reviendra que dans quelques heures, petit d'homme.

- je veux sortir… je veux le voir !!! Je vais le chercher et le sauver !!! Laissez-moi sortit d'ici !!! cria le brun en frappant le mur pour le faire ouvrir.

- pas question gamin, reprit Mathys narquois. Draco a été clair sur ce sujet là : personne ne sort sans son accords alors tu n'as plus qu'à poireauté en attendant son retour.

Hébété, le rouge et or s'aplatit contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre, le corps secoué de sanglot, le cœur broyé de tristesse et de colère.

- je-je n'ai pas pu lui dire pardon… j-je suis tellement désolé Dray… pleura-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le cœur en miette.

- les enfants allez vous occuper comme d'habitude, laissez-le se reposer un peu il en a bien besoin, déclara Gabriel après un moment de silence.

- … oui Gaby… murmurèrent tristement les enfants avant de se disperser, le cœur lourd.

Derrière eux, on pouvait voir à terre un corps enroulé sur lui-même, frissonnant et tremblant de froid, de peur et de tristesse, répétant sans cesse, tout bas, comme une litanie, une berceuse, un espoir précaire, le nom de son amour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : bienvenue en enfer**

* * *

Draco avait reçu le hibou et, après avoir gardé le silence un moment, finit par se lever pour se positionner près de la cheminée, plongeant son regard dans les flammes, puis sur le poignard dentelé et magnifiquement gravé et aiguisé, avant de se tourner avec le tableau que formait le corps alangui innocemment sensuel de son aimé.

- je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer pour eux, soupira-t-il d'un air las avant de s'habiller uniquement de sa plus belle robe sorcière, nu en-dessous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu pourras sortir de là mon cœur… souffla le blond en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Il remit son masque en place et sortit dignement de ses appartements, allant d'un pas traînant vers le lieu de la cérémonie et la chambre du Lord. Il fit une pause en arrivant face à la porte, souffla un bon coup et frappa fermement avant d'entrer et de la refermer pour s'avancer finalement vers le trône et rester debout fièrement, les yeux froid, sans s'incliner.

- draco, draco, draco... tu ne t'inclineras donc jamais devant moi ? demanda le vieux serpent de son trône, un sourire de prédateur gourmand aux lèvres.

- vous m'avez demandé mon seigneur ? dit le blond en ignorant la question du Lord Noir.

- petit inconscient et impertinent… siffla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Comme tu le sais, la cérémonie a été avancée : la guerre est bientôt terminée et pourtant le camp de ce vieux fou s'agite de plus en plus, mais ma victoire approche à grand pas… j'aurais donc besoin de tes talents et de ta magie… ronronna-t-il en lui attrapant fermement le menton pour le voir attentivement.

- comme vous voudrez maître, déclara froidement le serpentard, stoïque.

- on verra si tu penseras comme ça une fois que je commencerais à m'occuper de toi… gronda-t-il tout bas menaçant, repoussant brusquement Dray. Bois ceci, Narcissa et Lucius m'ont dit que c'était la seconde étape du rituel.

Draco prit la fiole d'une main à peine tremblante, regardant sans conviction le liquide noir d'où se dégageai une odeur âcre. Il ne voulait pas la boire mais quand il vit l'image d'Harry couvert de bleu et au regard hanté, il ferma ses yeux une seconde avant de pousser un soupir de résignation pour la boire finalement cul sec. Il jeta la fiole à terre qui se brisa violemment et tomba au sol dans un gémissement de douleur absolu, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, une main contre sa poitrine. Comme la première fois, Malefoy avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on lui tordait les entrailles. Il avait froid et mal, complètement résigné et anéanti ; il finit par se relever en tanguant violemment pour faire face à Voldemort, le port de tête fier et arrogant, le défiant du regard.

- tu m'énerves à me défier !!! hurla le Lord Noir en le cognant méchamment, l'éjectant ainsi sur le lit.

Avec un feulement de rage, le seigneur plaqua Dray sur les draps, l'attachant aux montants du meuble avant de lui arracher ses vêtements et de se mettre lui-même à nu, son sexe énorme et dur, grisâtre et tacheté, pointé vulgairement vers le blond.

Tom attrapa une cravache et la fit caresser doucement la peau, redessinant chaque courbe avant de l'abattre violemment sur la chaire si blanche, la rayant ainsi de rouge, puis l'ensanglantant. Il le frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois… le violentant sans cesse, savourant avec un sadisme gourmand le claquement sec de l'arme et le cri de détresse et de douleur du corps qui se tortillait sous lui pour éviter les coups.

Draco sentit la cravache se stopper, il en pleura et gémit de soulagement avant de se voir se faire retourner brusquement, se tordant méchamment les poignets, et pénétré avec violence et sadisme. Il se contracta de souffrance et hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour le plus grand plaisir de Voldemort, il était complètement crispé… petit jouet cassé à nouveau brisé…

Le Lord Noir ignora complètement la douleur du corps sous lui et se mit à bouger en lui rapidement et profondément, le faisant toujours crier et saigner plus, jouant à nouveaux de la cravache sur son Mangemort favori.

Cette vision de soumission sanglante le fit jouir par surprise. Son corps grisâtre et un peu flasque se tendit brusquement et il explosa en de longs jets brûlants dans l'antre humide, étroit et ensanglanté à souhait de Malefoy, ses chairs pendouillantes remuants dans tout les sens.

- j'espère que tu as apprécié mon traitement ma petite poupée… susurra-t-il en lui caressant doucement la tête, une fois le souffle repris. Réponds espèce de chienne !!! cria-t-il en l'empoignant violemment par les cheveux pour voir son visage en sang et couvert de coupure et de bleus.

- je continuerais à te défier Voldemort… je n'ai pas peur de toi et jamais tu ne m'auras !!! Cracha-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

- sale putain !!! Tu vas voir !!! S'exclama le Seigneur en le giflant méchamment, lui fendant la lèvre, mais n'arrivant pas à effacer ce regard défiant.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau lever la main sur le blond, Dray ferma les yeux et se protégea le ventre avant de… soupirer de soulagement : quelqu'un voulait se présenter devant le Lord.

- tu en as de la chance petit Mangemort, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre… siffla-t-il doucereusement avant de le mordre méchamment et violemment à l'épaule. Maintenant tu dégages de là, j'ai à faire.

Et il le planta là, marionnette désarticulée et en sang, perdue et blessée dans ces draps de soie noir, faible tâche de lumière dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Une fois le Seigneur partit, Draco se releva en vacillant dangereusement, se rhabilla et partit à son tour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : soin particulier**

* * *

Draco marchait dans les couloirs, retournant mécaniquement vers ses appartements, sa main caressant parfois le mur comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité et ainsi, éviter de sombrer dans cette folie qui rôdait autour de lui et lui tendait les bras allègrement.

Il finit par atteindre ses appartements et referma ses portes avant de s'asseoir doucement sur son fauteuil devant un feu qui se déchaînait avec violence.

- Dray ? Dray ! S'exclama Gabriel en le voyant si… si absent. Mathys ! Va rejoindre Iziquel et ramène Harry s'il te plaît… Draco a besoin d'aide !

- Pas de souci l'ange, j'y vais, fit le démon avant d'embrasser doucement Gabriel et de disparaître hors du tableau.

Après quelques minutes où le blond ne cessait d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy vainement, le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Potter qui rejoignit son « propriétaire » à toute vitesse. Il se jeta à ses pieds et le regarda de ses grands yeux remplis de peine avant de poser une main tremblante sur la joue blanche tâchée de sang, la caressant du bout des doigts.

- D-Draco… bredouilla le Gryffondor, les larmes coulant peu à peu sur ses joues : il paniquait.

Le Serpentard finit par baisser lentement ses yeux vides vers le lion, prenant doucement la main du rouge et or pour l'écarter de son visage.

- Tu es donc réveillé esclave, répondit-il calmement. Que me veux-tu ? Je suis occupé alors abrège.

Harry grimaça d'effroi avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour savoir quoi faire. Gabriel était dans les bras de Mathys, complètement effondré, le démon trop occupé à essayer de le calmer. Seul le serpent semblait apte à l'aider.

- Malefoy s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il a tellement mal qu'il s'est caché et même verrouillé derrière son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, expliqua lentement Iziquel. Il faut que tu lui fasses subir un électrochoc pour le sortir de là gamin.

Un électrochoc ? Potter voulait bien mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il finit par se retourner vers le blond et le fit se relever lentement, passant ses mains le long de ce corps si douloureux, enlevant ses habits déchirés et en lambeaux.

Une fois nu, il guida le Serpentard sur le lit de soie blanche et conjura une bassine d'eau chaude ainsi qu'un linge propre. Il nettoya lentement ce corps d'albâtre, épongeant ce sang et le caressant tendrement pour le rassurer, soignant les plaies une fois bien lavées.

Le problème externe étant à peu près résolu, Harry finit par se positionner entre les jambes du mangemort et les replia légèrement pour dévoiler son intimité d'où s'écoulaient encore du sang et un restant de sperme. Il passa avec hésitation le linge humide sur cette entrée meurtrie et arracha un tremblement chez son « maître ».

Précautieusement, il nettoya les bords de l'anus déchiré en silence, pleurant de désespoir, le geste hésitant par peur de lui faire mal.

Une fois nettoyé, il matérialisa un baume réparateur et, écartant à nouveau doucement les jambes, le pénétra d'un doigt tendre. Draco poussa un cri de douleur et se crispa face à cette intrusion dans son antre beaucoup trop sensible et martyrisé.

Il agrippa avec force les draps et laissa son masque se fissurer, pleurant de douleur et de rage. Harry se pencha vers son « propriétaire » et but les larmes avant de l'embrasser en tremblant, essayant de transmettre un certain apaisement dans son toucher.

Sa langue vint entrer dans sa bouche, le caressant lentement et profondément, hésitant face à ce nouveau contact inconsciemment essentiel pour lui. Il chercha sa jumelle, la caressant et la taquinant, jouant avec et la suçant, explorant cet antre humide et chaud avec fougue et passion.

Dray posa une main hésitante sur la nuque du brun et l'approcha de lui pour approfondir ce baiser époustouflant, désirant se perdre dans cette chaleur puissante et exquise. Le Gryffondor se colla au blond pour accentuer la sensation qui lui brûlait allègrement le bas-ventre.

Le lion finit par lâcher prise et se glissa dans le cou qu'il lécha et suça, embrassant ses marques de possessivité qu'il faisait apparaître sous ses coups de langue, descendant jusqu'aux tétons qu'il fit durcir douloureusement de plaisir, les mains pâles de Malefoy emmêlées dans ses mèches chocolats, plaquant ce corps bouillant et avide de sa peau blanche contre lui. Le Serpentard gémissait et implorait plus, il semblait affamé et se tortillait pour davantage de contact, se frottant à Harry qui s'excita face à cette vision et sensation.

Il enduisit un second doigt du baume de soin et le fit pénétrer dans le fessier couleur porcelaine qui se tendit et se cambra face à cette douleur et plaisir soudain, gémissant plus bruyamment. Ravi par ce son, Potter le grignota de plus belle et englouti brusquement le membre du blond avant de le sucer brusquement, faisant des va-et-vient rapides et profonds, donnant des coups de langue et de dents sur le gland rouge de désir et si sensible.

Le Survivant embauma un dernier doigt de médicament avant de le faire entrer à son tour et de soigner les parois malmenées tout en profitant pour le faire hurler de plaisir en taquinant malicieusement sa prostate, le forçant ainsi à s'éloigner de ses mauvais souvenirs pour ne plus que se concentrer uniquement sur le bien qu'il lui procurait.

Le plaisir était trop fort pour le Serpentard. Il prit l'autre main du Balafré et se mit à sucer ses doigts pour étouffer les cris, provoquant le brun pour le punir de lui donner autant de plaisir. Le Rouge et Or se vengea en accélérant ses doigts contre la prostate et les coups de langue joueur contre le sexe dur et sensible, se contractant tout autour pour le faire succomber.

Dray finit par s'avouer vaincu et il se cambra brusquement, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la gorge bouillante de son amour, et explosa en de longs jets brûlant, s'abandonnant en toute confiance, criant de jouissance en prononçant le prénom du Gryffondor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : explication**

* * *

Le Serpentard retomba sur son lit aux draps défaits, le souffle haché, les joues rouges. Harry resta entre les jambes de Draco, avala la semence de son blond et s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son ventre, ses bras lui entourant la taille comme pour ne pas le perdre… encore une fois.

- Pourquoi… souffla le mangemort, brisant ce silence.

- Pour te faire revenir… répondit doucement le brun en se frottant contre cette peau si chaude, comme un chat repu.

- J'aurais aimé que tu ne le fasses pas Harry, riposta un peu plus vivement le Vert et Argent, agacé mais reconnaissant.

- Moi je ne voulais pas… chuchota tout bas le Gryffondor. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'abandonne Draco ?... Tu es en train de devenir tout pour moi… je ne regrette pas tu sais… susurra-t-il en lui embrassant le nombril, commençant à le torturer à nouveau.

- Arrêtes Potter, dit-il en le repoussant doucement mais fermement. Je suis souillé au plus profond de mon être, je refuse de te salir davantage… alors arrêtes de me faire te désirer, surtout en sachant que nous n'arriverons jamais jusqu'au bout de l'acte parce qu'on est trop blessé… arrêtes de me faire t'aimer stupide Balafré… je t'en prie… fit-il en commençant à sangloter, ses mains cachant sn visage, le corps convulsant de tristesse.

Harry le regarda un instant avec surprise avant de lui écarter les mains et de l'embrasser délicatement, le sentant s'accrocher et répondre à son baiser, désespéré.

- Dray… je t'en supplie… ne pleure pas… murmura le Rouge et Or en stoppant son baiser pour respirer.

Il essuya les larmes et embrassa ses yeux rouges, le plaçant entre ses jambes et contre lui une fois qu'il se fut adossé contre la tête du lit, le serrant contre lui et le berçant.

- Je crois que quelques explications et mises au point ne te ferait pas de mal, mon maître… commença le brun avant de se taire en sentant ce corps fragile se crisper.

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !!! S'exclama brutalement Malefoy en le frappant faiblement. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ton maître !!! C'est toi qui es le mien… gémit le blond en le regardant d'un air implorant et blessé.

- Doucement espèce de Serpentard, le cajola le Survivant. Je ne te disais ça que pour te taquiner, je reconnais que c'était de très mauvais goût.

Le Mangemort se décrispa un peu avant de se blottir étroitement contre sa Némésis, s'abreuvant de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse, transmises en vagues apaisantes.

- Si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi Harry… souffla le blond en l'embrassant doucement avant de lui sourire. Que veux-tu savoir alors Potter ? Demanda-t-il en se reprenant un peu difficilement.

- Le plus que tu pourras : parles moi du château, de la grotte, des enfants,… de nous… termina-t-il tout bas après s'être enflammé au début.

Draco sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme de son amour, se blottissant contre cette tendre chaleur avant d'expliquer son histoire, les yeux dans le vague.

- Le château fait parti de mon héritage. Ce que ne savais pas mes parents en me le donnant, c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus important et précieux qu'ils le jugeaient, commença lentement le Vert et Argent, jouant inconsciemment avec les mains de son brun. Je suis le maître de ce château, mais ça n'a pas empêché Voldemort de s'installer chez moi et de me lier à lui… finit-il amèrement en posant sa main droite sur son ventre.

- Un château magique… comme Poudlard ? Questionna le Gryffondor en posant une main curieuse sur le torse de son « propriétaire » avant de sursauter de surprise. Une vie… un second enfant de Voldemort ? Pâlit-il en se retenant de s'enfuir de dégoût.

- A cause de mon double héritage, deux graines magiques étaient plantées en moi, attendant la fécondation pour naître et augmenter mon potentiel magique… Oui, la jumelle de Hope plus précisément… marmonna-t-il en réponse, essayant de s'échapper de cette étreinte en sentant son dégoût et son recul.

- Non ! Non ! S'exclama le Rouge et Or en raffermissant sa prise sur Dray. Vois, je n'ai pas fui, alors restes contre moi… supplia le lion en caressant tendrement le petit ventre de son meilleur ennemi. Parles-moi de la grotte et des enfants… je t'en prie…

- La grotte est le cœur de ce château, le noyau magique de cette demeure, et seulement moi peut y accéder, recommença-t-il après un silence frais. C'est la meilleure cachette pour les enfants.

- Il te considère comme leur père, même les plus grands… souffla-t-il gentiment et un peu moqueur.

- Oui, ce sont des enfants vraiment très compréhensif malgré le fait que j'ai du tué leurs parents pour protéger mon fils et moi-même… chuchota-t-il mélancolique, souriant légèrement. Ils m'ont tous adopté tout comme je l'ai fait, je me sens sans cesse coupable de les avoir privé de l'amour parental Potter, alors si me considérer comme tel et m'appeler « papa » ou « père » peut leur faire du bien, alors qu'il le fasse : ils sont tous ma rédemption, c'est ce qui est important, ajouta-t-il tout bas dans un sourire tendre, l'amour qu'il leurs portait transperçant sa voix.

Potter laissa flotter un silence paisible et chaleureux, berçant le corps fragile de son colocataire, avant de rire tout bas et de se mettre à picorer langoureusement la nuque pâle, laissant traîner ses mains sur cette peau tentatrice, symbole de la luxure.

- Dis-moi Dray… parles-moi de nous… susurra-t-il sensuellement contre la peau sensible d blond.

- Hum… je ne sais pas pour toi Harry mais… mais tu es l'homme que j'aime et mon… mon compagnon, celui sans qui je… je ne suis rien… haleta Malefoy en se cambrant sous ces caresses malicieuses.

- Moi ? Et bien, tu es une personne bien plus agréable que je ne le pensais blondinet… je crois bien que moi aussi je t'aime espèce de Serpentard… murmura-t-il en réponse, d'une voix rauque et amusé avant de l'embrasser voluptueusement pour ensuite dormir ensemble, reposés et en paix : les choses avaient été enfin mise au points, ils pouvaient se lâcher un peu avant la prochaine tempête.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 16 : le temps passe mais c'est juste le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

Les jours passèrent doucement : pas de missions ou de rendez-vous avec le diable, non, juste lui, sa Némésis et les enfants… une paix reposante. Ils bullaient tous ensembles, rieurs et insouciants, profitant pleinement de cette pause dans ce quotidien horrible, guerrier et sanglant.

Harry constatait que Draco remontait la pente peu à peu, se détendant, souriant, guérissant. Il voyait à quel point les enfants tenaient au blond et inversement, une vraie famille heureuse et unie, dans laquelle il avait sa place.

Dray, lui, voyait son amour de plus en plus heureux, s'ouvrant un peu plus chaque jour davantage aux autres. Il avait l'impression que le brun avait moins peur, que les cauchemars des cachots avaient disparut.

Les enfants, eux, sentaient le bonheur transparaître de ces hommes, ainsi que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, riant des rougissements et bégayements des deux là lorsqu'ils se faisaient surprendre durant leurs « preuves d'amour ».

La petite Luciole, jumelle de Hope, était née depuis 3 semaines environ, avait déjà l'apparence d'une enfant de 3 ans et faisait le bonheur de son papa, ainsi que de tous les autres, même des habitants du tableau qui s'indignèrent d'avoir un nouveau « cancrelat » à surveiller malgré le fait qu'ils gagatisaient complètement devant elle à sa simple vue.

Tout allait bien mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. En effet, cela fera un an dans un mois qu'Harry était retenu ici. Les choses allèrent doucement pour tous, pourtant il fallait que Voldemort boucle la cérémonie pour être sûr d'en finir avec le Survivant parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que le dernier jour de cette fameuse année de guerre serait funeste pour lui.

Tout le monde était en train de prendre le goûter dans la grotte, riant des énormes moustaches de chocolat sur les bouilles d'ange des plus jeunes, lorsque Gabriel attira leurs attentions.

- Draco ! Matthys est en train de s'occuper d'un visiteur, déclara l'ange, le visage grave. C'est un messager mangemort de tes parents, il paraît que c'est assez urgent.

Le Griffon vit le visage de son aimé se refermer à cette annonce avant de se recomposer un masque de glace et d'aller trouver cette personne qui risquait de mourir pour avoir porté une funeste nouvelle, venant de la part de mauvaises personnes.

- Restes avec les enfants Harry, je reviens très vite, dit froidement et de façon impassible le blond avant de quitter les lieux, plongeant l'ambiance chaleureuse dans le néant le plus gelé.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux avant que le Gryffondor les couche, laissant le tableau les surveiller, et ne se poste près de l'entrée, bien décidé à connaître ce qui se tramait. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy discutait avec animation avec l'étranger.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu protestes à ce point ? C'est un honneur d'être l'époux de notre Maître ! S'exclama vivement le messager.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Rosier ! Siffla violemment le Serpentard en guise de réponse. La cérémonie devait se conclure dans 3 mois ! Pourquoi l'avancer à ce soir minuit ? A cause d'un pressentiment pourris ?

- Je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers du Maître, gamin, contrairement à toi : après tout, tu dois bien connaître l'histoire des « confessions sur l'oreiller », non ? dit-il goguenard avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence. Pourtant il est chuchoté près du Seigneur que c'est le sang et la mort de Potter qui conclura votre mariage… Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, termina-t-il, l'air de rien, une moue moqueuse et avide de ce jeune corps tentant, avant de partir.

Draco resta un moment avant de se poser lentement sur son fauteuil, le regard plongé dans les flammes, l'esprit anesthésié. Rosier lorgnait sur lui depuis l'enclenchement de son premier héritage, il ne faisait même plus attention à ses regards pervers et lubriques. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le fait que le sortilège se bouclera dans environ 8 heures de temps. Draco savait fortement qu'à la fin de la cérémonie une seule personne serait gagnante face à 4 morts, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il poussa un faible gémissement de désespoir, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, réfléchissant à un moyen de réchapper à tout ça pour la survie de sa famille. Tout à coup, il sentit un petit corps chaud se bouiner contre lui, des bras autour de sa taille et une tête sur sa cuisses. Doucement, il posa une main dans les cheveux de l'individu qui cherchait un peu de réconfort, souriant en reconnaissant sa Némésis. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à le regarder avec tendresse, ses doigts vagabondant paresseusement sur les traits de ce visage tant aimé.

- Tu as tout entendu, constata-t-il délicatement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun se crispa contre son « maître » avant de secouer lentement la tête, se blottissant plus fort contre le Serpentard. Les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, il transpirait la peur, la colère et la tristesse : il se refusait d'abandonner la source de son bonheur.

- Ca va aller, chantonna Dray doucement en lui relevant le menton, admirant ces belles émeraudes, brillantes à causes des larmes. Tu es magnifique Harry… souffla-t-il en souriant avant d'embrasser son front.

Sans un mot, le Rouge et Or passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son Vert et Argent, le forçant à se baisser un peu pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, l'invitant à le consoler, à chasser sa peine et sa douleur par son contact. Malefoy comprit très bien et se releva doucement, l'attrapant pour le porter comme une princesse et le déposant sur le lit, le laissant s'allonger et le regarder, s'asseyant à ses côtés avant de reprendre ses tendres caresses du bout des doigts sur son « esclave ». Drago était déterminé et amoureux : il savait à présent ce qu'il fallait faire pour tout annuler et avoir une chance de vivre heureux pour toujours.

- Harry, tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le blond avant de sourire en le voyant assentir silencieusement. Bien, si on veut que tout se termine pour de bon, on doit finir les vrais liens qu'il y a entre nous, on doit faire l'amour à l'autre…


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18 : ultime solution et délivrance**

* * *

Pouvoir vivre enfin heureux ou succomber à la peur face aux souvenirs de son viol… Harry faisait toujours ce qu'on voulait ou attendait de lui, maintenant qu'on lui laissait le choix, il paniquait : il se sentait seul. Pourtant, le regard tendre et amoureux de Draco lui disait que peu importe sa réponse, il l'aimerait toujours, mais Potter voulait goûter au bonheur, à ce que le blond pourrait lui donner enfin, une fois qu'ils seraient en paix.

Déterminé mais apeuré, il se mit sur un coude et se redressa un peu, ses yeux fixant désespérément les orbes couleurs mercures, sa main libre effleurant à peine le visage pâle avant de se presser gentiment contre la nuque blanche, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Les yeux se fermèrent sous l'impatience et l'anxiété, les bouches frissonnant l'une contre l'autre, se touchant à peine, bref contact de peau. Tout doucement, une langue un peu plus curieuse sortit et caressa les lèvres de l'autre, apprenant la texture et le goût de cette chaire délicieusement bombée qu'elle finit par mordiller doucement, avalant le gémissement de plaisir avec gourmandise.

Le baiser finit par s'approfondir peu à peu, les langues se trouvant et jouant, se caressant et se suçant. La température montait doucement, Dray avait passé ses mains autour de la taille du brun, finissant par le mettre assis sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui pendant que le Survivant avait ses mains autour du visage du blond, se noyant tout deux dans le plaisir de ce baiser passionné et amoureux.

Délicatement, leurs mains se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et enlevèrent en tremblant légèrement les vêtements de leur partenaire, frissonnant nerveusement d'anticipation. Soudain le blond écarta tendrement le brun, le fixant anxieusement et impatiemment, posant simplement sa main sur le cœur de son aimé.

- Tu as le cœur qui bat fort… chuchota-t-il en le regardant avec douceur et malice.

- Toi aussi Drago… répondit-il tout bas en posant à son tour ses doigts sur le torse de son blond.

Se souriant mutuellement, ils terminèrent de se déshabiller et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Harry toujours sur le Serpentard. La tête dans le cou de l'autre, ils se mirent à onduler contre leur moitié, gémissant de plaisir quand leurs érections se frottèrent et se heurtèrent.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, de plus en plus chaud d'ailleurs. La sueur faisait briller leur peau. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent furieusement et passionnément, les langues se câlinèrent et jouèrent, les dents mordillant l'autre. Finalement, le Mangemort lui donna ses doigts pour qu'il les mouille, tout deux brûlant et désirant la délivrance.

Le Gryffondor les attrapa et les lécha sensuellement, les suçant et les mordillant en le regardant avec provocation, une petite étincelle de crainte et d'innocence au fond de ses yeux, les humidifiant comme si c'était une sucette, ou mieux : comme si c'était le sexe du blond qu'il avait en bouche. Leurs yeux voilés de désir et de frustration ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, Dray poussant un grognement d'envie en voyant le défi silencieux du brun. Impatient, il lui enleva sa main et l'emporta dans un baiser vertigineux, le pénétrant d'un seul doigt profond, le serrant fort en le sentant se crisper violemment sous l'intrusion, les souvenirs du cachot essayant de l'envahir. Mais le blond veillait, il faisait attention, remuant en lui avec douceur pour le détendre et lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'entourer d'amour et non de violence et de douleur comme avant, il voulait que leur première fois entre eux deux soit géniale et parfaite.

Tout à coup, le blond effleura du bout du doigt le point de plaisir de son aimé, le faisant se cambrer de délice sous ce plaisir tendrement sauvage, la peur très vite oubliée pour ne plus que se concentrer sur ce petit miracle du paradis. Le Rouge et Or se frottait contre son propriétaire, gémissant et pleurnichant de frustration, sentant deux autres doigts se rajouter au premier pour le fouiller délicieusement et retaper la prostate, le faisant languir, le préparant avec lenteur, malice et désir. Malefoy retira sa main, pétrit délicatement ses fesses avant de les écarter et de plonger précautieusement entre elles pour limiter le plus possible la douleur, le laissant s'habituer à son intrusion plus importante que trois doigts.

Harry avait mal. Il sentait Drago pulser et grossir en lui, le remplissant de sa verge dure, tiraillant sur ses chaires légèrement à vifs. Il se força lentement à se détendre, à respirer calmement, se détendant peu à peu, remplaçant les souvenirs de ses viols par la chaleur et l'amour de son Serpentard. Ils se redressèrent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement, délicats puis de plus en plus passionnés et fougueux, laissant les petits cris et les caresses coquines les embraser toujours plus fort.

Doucement, Potter s'empala sur son « maître », s'appuyant sur les épaules de celui-ci pour se guider dans ses mouvements, se perdant dans des baisers vertigineux. A chaque pénétration, le blond changeait subtilement d'angle pour réussir enfin à lui arracher un cri d'extase sous le coup qu'il donna à la prostate du brun. A partir de cet instant-là, il empoigna les hanches de son Griffon, le rapprocha de lui et se mit à marteler avec ferveur, fermeté et amour ce point de plaisir suprême, mêlant leurs langues pour étouffer les hurlements rauques et profonds de satisfaction et de désir, se noyant dans cette chaleur et ce désir brut et jouissif. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Dray empoigna le sexe bien dur de son partenaire et le masturba avec lenteur, contrastant délicieusement avec ses coups de reins.

Harry relâcha la bouche du Mangemort et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser ses cris jaillirent de lui, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules blanches de son aimé sous les vagues d'intenses plaisir qui le submergeaient sans cesse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se crisper une dernière fois et se répandit sur le ventre pâle mais brûlant de son compagnon, se resserrant délicieusement autour du Vert et Argent qui éjacula à son tour bien au fond de son « prisonnier » dans un dernier coup de hanche violent en plein contre la prostate, mordant l'arrondi de l'épaule pour contenir son cri, désirant juste entendre les sons que son Griffon pouvait laisser échapper sous le plaisir le plus pur.

Restant l'un dans l'autre, Draco les allongea et prit place contre le torse du brun, reprenant peu à peu son calme, mains et corps mêlés.

- C'était bon… murmura le Rouge et Or, une fois à peu près apaisé.

Le blond assentit d'un signe de la tête avant de sourire avec malice contre la peau de son balafré, parsemant la peau encore chaude de tendres baisers, avant de se retirer délicatement, rigolant doucement en entendant le geignement désapprobateur du Survivant, écartant les jambes pour le léchouiller, suçant l'entrée un peu maltraitée de Potter, le nettoyant le plus possible, dégustant son essence mêlé à un goût de Gryffondor, les rendant très vite motivé pour un second round, puis un autre et encore un autre, échangeant les rôles et les positions, faisant ça avec amour, passion, tendresse et malice. Ils ne pensèrent pas un seul instant aux enfants paisiblement endormis ou à la bataille finale, ils ne pensèrent qu'à eux seuls et à leurs blessures qu'ils effaçaient de leur amour.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19 : LE DEBUT DE LA FIN**

* * *

Je suis affreusement désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai enfin fini cette histoire sur brouillon alors vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir la suite, avant le week-end elle sera entièrement publié sur ce site. Encore une fois désolé et j'espère que la qualité de ce chapitre et des autres ne vous décevra pas.

Autre petite chose: comme l'indique ce titre, nous approchons du combat et vu ce qui s'est passé au début, ce chapitre-ci sera très violent dans le sens où certains propos seront extrêmement choquant. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir de lire ce chapitre, ainsi que les homophobes bien évidemment. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je ne suis aucunement responsable de votre choix.

Bonne lecture et encore une fois, désolé.

* * *

L'échéance approchait ou alors elle avait été dépassé, ils ne savaient plus quelle heure il était : ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait, ils se sentaient tellement bien. L'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, saturée de plaisir et d'amour. Les deux hommes étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les jambes et souffles emmêlés, s'embrassant parfois, se souriant toujours. Le monde ne se limitait qu'à eux deux.

Pourtant ils devaient se lever, ils devaient affronter leurs peurs et leurs souffrances : le Lord Noir devait mourir en ce jour sinon ils n'y arriveront jamais. Ils se relâchèrent à contrecœur et s'habillèrent, Draco redonnant sa baguette au brun.

- On doit y aller, IL doit déjà être au courant que notre lien est rompu, dit doucement le blond dans le silence oppressant, posant sa main sur le bois de la porte.

- Au courant ? Répéta le Gryffondor curieux et inquiet.

- Oui, dès l'instant où j'ai bu la première potion, un lien s'était forgé entre nous. A présent que je me suis enfin uni à ma vraie âme-sœur, le lien n'a plus lieu d'être et V-Voldemort doit surement nous attendre de pied ferme, expliqua d'une voix faible Dray, angoissé pour leur avenir.

Le Rouge et Or comprit les enjeux de cette déclaration et serra son amour contre son cœur avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, se forçant à paraître déterminé en ouvrant la porte, celle qui débouchait sur le passage vers la guerre.

- Alors allons-y, conclut Potter après un large tour d'horizon de cet appartement qui les protégeais de l'extérieur, qui les avait abrité et protégé.

Une dernière recommandation au tableau pour bien enfermer, défendre et empêcher les enfants de sortir de leur cachette, et ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, scellant définitivement leur décision. Fait étrange, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ni aucun bruit. Juste un silence lourd et pesant. Ils soupirèrent doucement avant de se redresser et d'armer leurs baguettes pour ensuite s'avancer dans les couloirs obscures, leurs mains entremêlées pour se soutenir et se guider.

Leurs pas, leurs souffles, les battements de leurs cœurs, etc.… Tout ça résonnait entre les murs, ou alors on en avait la terrible impression tellement c'était assourdissant. Finalement, la porte qui les séparait de leur destin se dressa devant eux, froide et menaçante, une odeur de peur et de mort l'entourant de sa puissance. Leurs cœurs flanchèrent de frayeur une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, avant de repartir de plus belle après avoir puisé force et courage dans le regard de l'autre. Ils savaient, ils devaient le faire, ils devaient tuer Lors Voldemort, sinon ils ne pourront jamais être heureux, sinon ils ne pourront jamais être libre et guérir.

Harry serra brièvement la main du blond avant d'avancer une main tremblante contre la porte d'ébène, forçant ainsi le contact pour l'ouvrir et dévoiler ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Ils franchirent le seuil en silence et d'apparence calme. La pièce était vide de mangemort, il n'y avait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son trône, une sourire narquois et dédaigneux aux lèvres.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre fin à ton supplice Potter, siffla-t-il un peu colérique, avant de se reprendre. Cependant, jouer avec toi fut un passe-temps des plus passionnant, des plus amusants… rajouta-t-il dans un lèchement de lèvres appréciateur, ricanant brusquement d'un air fou en voyant le brun pâlir et trembler de plus en plus, malgré son silence et sa détermination.

- Et toi Malefoy, mon cher mari, ma catin adorée… Si tu savais à quel point tu pouvais être jouissif, ronronna-t-il d'un air gourmand, se relevant lentement avant d'avancer vers eux, royal. Tes chaires se étroites qui m'enserraient puissamment, ton sang si savoureux… Tu prenais tellement de plaisir entre mes doigts, ton sexe indécemment dressé grâce et pour moi… Tu te souviens de mon goût entre tes lèvres ? De moi te labourant férocement les reins ?… Mon petit serpent à moi, ma si délicieuse pute, innocence si délicieusement bafouée et brisée… J'ai envie de te prendre Draco… As-tu envie de sentir ma verge dans ta bouche avant de me laisser t'empaler à sec ?… Je sais que tu en env-

- Assez ! Hurla le Gryffondor en fermant les yeux, le cœur saignant de haine et de colère, pendant que son amour gisait à genoux à terre, les yeux vides de présence.

- Mes mangemorts sont occupés avec Dumbledore, à l'entrée de mon domaine ton « chéri » est inconscient par mes bons soins, délicieuse marionnette m'appartement… susurra le Mage Noir dans le creux de l'oreille du Survivant, lui tournant autour pour lui distiller son venin. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi… comme dans les cachots mon Harry, tu te souviens ? Murmura-t-il langoureusement en mordillant l'oreille à portée de dent.

Harry se vit, à son plus grand désespoir, replonger dans ses souvenirs : ses cris, son sang, sa douleur, son agonie, ses viols… esclave donné à Dray, les mains glacées de Voldemort, la colère du blond, la tristesse de son amour, Draco, Draco, Draco, ses sourires, sa tendresse, ses baisers, son âme-sœur ! Soudain, il reprit pied et, tournant sur lui-même, il lança un puissant expeliarmus à son ennemi, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle avec violence.

- Jamais je ne vous laisserais nous toucher à nouveau ! Il est à moi ! Je suis à lui ! Et je vais m'assurer que vous le comprenez parfaitement en vous ôtant la vie pour tout le mal que vous nous avez fait ! Je vous défis Tom Elvis Jedusor : en ce jour, je vous tuerai et nous vengerai ! Cria le brun en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs, ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes luisant de haine sauvage, les larmes coulant à torrent en réponse à la douleur qui pulsait en lui.

Le silence prit peu à peu place dans la pièce avant qu'un rire ne s'éleva dans les airs, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus hystérique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relevant lentement, tanguant à peine sous la puissance du sort.

- Pauvre fou ! Comment crois-tu me vaincre alors que tu n'es qu'une âme brisée et que ton seul soutien se trouve à terre, impuissant, choqué, brisé ? Stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Incarcerem ! Cria à son tour le Lord, les yeux reflétant une folie pure.

Les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Potter, se serrant bien contre sa peau au point de le faire suffoquer et perler son sang. Il était pris au piège et son blond qui n'arrivait pas à se réveiller ! Il avait peur, il avait mal et, au vu de la situation, il lui faudrait un miracle pour s'en sortir. Il vit Voldemort s'avancer vers lui, sa baguette brillant d'un air menaçant alors qu'un sourire sadique et cruel prenait trônait follement sur le visage blafard du Mage Noir. La baguette ennemie se dressa et le caressa sensuellement, brûlant ses chaires et ses vêtements sans distinction, faisant naître des cris de terreur et de douleur.

- Je vais te tuer Harry… Ensuite je torturerai les jumeaux, leurs doux cris de peurs seront un vrai aphrodisiaque… Et enfin, je m'occuperai de Draco, je ferais une dernière fois honneur à mon devoir de mari attentionné… Son cul me manquera un peu mais le pouvoir m'envahissant, je me ferais une joie de tout détruite pour compenser… chuchota-t-il avant de lever la baguette.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20 : COMBAT FINAL**

* * *

Bon, donc comme je l'ai indiqué dans le chapitre précédent, il fait office de kermesse villageoise comparé à celui-ci au niveau de la violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir de lire ce chapitre, je décline toutes responsabilités si jamais vous le lisez et vous sentez mal au final. Je vous aurais prévenu, sinon bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Il allait mourir. Il voyait la baguette se lever au ralentit, le bout du morceau de bois devenant de plus en plus vert, le sortilège de mort sur le bout des lèvres grisâtres de son ennemi. Il avait perdu ce coup-ci, il sourit d'un air désabusé et ferma les yeux, résigné. Soudain, un choc sourd, un hurlement, un mouvement d'air. Surpris d'être encore en vie, le Survivant ouvrit les yeux et eut un gémissement étranglé devant un spectacle des plus étrange : Draco était à califourchon sur le Mage Noir, le frappant de toutes ses forces en hurlant des phrases, parfois sans queues ni têtes, sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu ne les toucheras pas ! Jamais ! Mes enfants ! Mon homme ! Ils sont à moi ! Ce ne seront jamais tes jouets ! Va au diable ! Salaud ! Porc ! Monstre ! Je te hais ! Je te maudis du plus profond de mon coeur!

Voldemort était tellement plus préoccupé par le blond en train de lui refaire le portrait que sa concentration se brisa et le sortilège qui entravait Potter s'évapora. Le Gyffondor s'écroula à terre, le souffle court, des petits papillons noirs voletant devant lui, un gémissement pitoyable aux lèvres. Ce fut ce léger bruit de souffrance qui alerta Malefoy, le faisant se reprendre et le précipiter aux côtés de son amour.

- Harry… dit-il tout bas dans un étranglement, une main tremblante repoussant les folles mèches brunes collées au front par la sueur.

Le Rouge et Or sourit doucement, se frottant à cette main tendre comme un chat, fermant les yeux de délice sous ce bien-être qui l'envahissait.

- Expeliarmus ! Doloris !

Tout à coup, le Serpentard se retrouva planant dans les airs avant de percuter violemment le mur, les côtes se fêlant, puis de retomber au sol, deux d'entre elles se décidant enfin à se rompre sous l'effet de la pression, et de se tordre de douleur sous l'effet du sortilège rouge de son « ex » mari.

- J'en ai assez de vos caprices et de vos rébellions, siffla dangereusement le Mage Noir, une grimace haineuse au visage. Je vais vous dresser et vous briser, tout jouet que vous êtes… rajouta-t-il vicieusement en attrapant Potter par les cheveux pour le relever puis le traîner et finalement le jeter contre le traître, la catin blonde.

Il se déchaîna comme jamais, apparemment le peu de patience qu'il avait eu venait de disparaître. Il enchaînait les sortilèges de découpe et de torture, s'abreuvant bestialement des hurlements et autres craquements d'os brisés.

- Vous êtes faibles… pitoyables objets, susurra-t-il amoureusement en caressant leurs corps ensanglantés, effleurant avec envie leurs lèvres pleines et entaillées, ses doigts descendant toujours plus bas pour empoigner leurs sexes franchement. Vous avez perdus, vous êtes désormais à moi… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, leur enlevant le peu d'affaires qu'ils restaient sur leurs petits corps fracassés.

Voldemort se mit à les toucher avec « professionnalisme » : les faisant bander pour leur plus grande douleur et tristesse, tout en aggravant les blessures à l'aide de sa baguette avec tout le sadisme qu'il incarnait. Il finit par écarter les jambes, enlevant ses habits à l'aide de la magie pour ensuite guider les pantins désarticulés qu'ils étaient tous les deux vers son pénis dur de plaisir et d'impatience. Il força le brun à prendre son sexe en bouche, appuyant et reculant sa têt avec violence et profondeur pour prendre son pied, tout en enfonçant sa baguette dans le trou de Dray en lui envoyant des décharges électriques et des flammèches à l'intérieur.

Malefoy avait mal, mais la douleur durait depuis tellement longtemps que sa voix ne pouvait laisser s'échapper que des geignements pathétiques, des pics de plaisir douloureux le faisant vibrer et des filets de sang coulant hors de lui, formant une flaque sous son corps. Tout cela excitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le faisant sombrer davantage dans la folie ! Il finit par éjaculer dans la bouche d'Harry, le forçant à avaler sa semence, son sexe grisâtre se désengageant de ces lèvres si amoureusement abîmées, avant de sourire mesquinement en voyant le blond jouir à son tour.

Qu'ils étaient magnifiques, leurs peaux si blanches et si torturées, baignant sensuellement dans leurs sangs, leurs yeux si vides… deux jolies poupées de collection. Presque tendre, il les prit dans ses bras, semblant les bercer, avant de s'enfouir bien profondément et lentement dans le Gryffondor, violant la bouche du blond, buvant avidement les geignements de souffrance, ses bras entourant la taille du brun pour aller et venir en lui brusquement.

- A moi… Mes jouets… siffla-t-il sous le plaisir en explosant dans le corps de Potter, le rejetant à terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, l'ignorant totalement pour se concentrer sur son « ex » mari, s'enfonçant en lui, la situation l'excitant beaucoup trop.

Ce qu'il avait fait avec le Rouge et Or, il le fit à l'identique avec le Serpentard, sa baguette lançant des sorts de doloris, de découpe et de brûlure aux deux, jouissant dans les sens du terme : oui, c'était ça un « combat final » pour lui, l'humiliation et la reddition totale de ses ennemis.

- Je vais vous enchaîner à moi pour l'éternité, petites catins que vous êtes, vivants rien que pour moi et mes désirs… plus d'amour ni d'espoir, rien que moi… je vais faire de moi le centre de votre existence… chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, éjectant le Vert et Argent à son tour, se relevant et se fichant complètement de son hideuse nudité, sa peau flasque et grisâtre bougeant sous chacun de ses mouvements, commençant à entonner la malédiction lorsque soudain…

- PAPA ! Hurla une petite voix pleine de douleur et de tristesse.

C'était Hope avec Luciole cachée derrière lui, leurs yeux d'enfants épouvantés par la situation. Cependant le cri du garçonnet avait « réveillé » Draco qui n'en revenait pas de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, son enfant chéri

- H-Hope… bredouilla-t-il d'une voix sourde, rauque, basse.

Tout à coup, il vit son « maître » lever sa baguette pour les tuer et, avec une force insoupçonnée, il se releva, repoussa le Lord, et enveloppa ses enfants de son faible corps pour les protéger.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants… murmura-t-il faiblement, le défiant du regard malgré son apparence plus que pitoyable.

- Mais ce sont aussi les miens, chéri, dit-il en rigolant, se relevant négligemment avant de les mettre en joues. Ecartes-toi d'eux ! Somma-t-il fermement.

- Ils n'ont de toi que la moitié de ton sang… Vas en enfer, je ne les laisserais pas à ta folie… répondit-il en se relevant, vacillant dangereusement sur ses jambes mais cachant les petits derrière lui.

- C'est dommage pour toi, je ne comptais pas te tuer maintenant mais puisque tu sembles insister à ce point… AVADA K-

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla une voix meurtrie, devançant le Mage Noir pour le tuer net, mettant fin à ce cauchemar, à cette sombre mascarade.

Pendant qu'ils « discutaient », Harry avait repris peu à peu connaissance, son corps lui permettant de se reprendre puisque ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas subi quelque chose. Il se redressa comme il pût, voyant à peine les gens, entendant par bribes seulement, mais il finit par comprendre que ça tournait au vinaigre et qu'il allait perdre les gens qu'il aime. Par le plus grand des hasards, il finit par retrouver sa baguette à tâtons, qui se trouvait non loin de lui, et par la pointer vers ce qu'il devinait être le Seigneur des Mangemorts avant de lancer le sort de la mort.

Lorsque le rayon vert atteignit sa cible, le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, un silence pesant et glacial prenant peu à peu place. Le Survivant se rallongea à terre, le sortilège lui ayant pompé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pu accumuler, Draco revenant s'étendre contre lui, les enfants se bouinant entre eux.

- Potter… la marque est partie… chuchota difficilement le Serpentard.

Son bras aussi pâle que la porcelaine n'avait plus la marque des ténèbres, ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux tous ensemble.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alors Lord Voldemort, était enfin mort, et ce pour de bon.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21 : C'EST FINI**

* * *

Comme l'indique ce titre, voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle séjourne ici, qu'elle est lue et commentée. Je vous remercie tous infiniment de votre patience pour mes affreux retards et mes fautes d'orthographes, je vous remercie aussi d'avoir aimé ma fic et d'avoir dit ce que vous pensiez d'elle.

Merci, Merci, Merci à tous! Je vous aime et vous dit à la prochaine histoire!

* * *

Six mois. Six long mois avaient passé et ils venaient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, à peu près guéris. La première moitié de ce séjour consistait à un coma magique pour reprendre des forces et ainsi faciliter la guérison la seconde, elle, fut pour les thérapies et rééducations en tout genre vu l'impressionnante collection de blessures tant physique que morale, sans compter qu'elles étaient vraiment graves.

Quand ils purent à nouveau sortir de leur lit et se fréquenter, ils eurent beaucoup de mal parce qu'ils se sentaient tellement sale et dégoûtant qu'ils refusaient de voir l'autre de peur qu'ils le rejettent et l'abandonne. Enormément de temps et de patience passa pour pouvoir les voir à nouveau se prendre la main avec hésitation, s'embrassant en tremblant légèrement le plus dur, je crois, fut de vouloir coucher avec l'autre sans pour autant le faire parce que le sentiment de souillure était vraiment profondément ancré dans chacun. Après plusieurs discussions ensemble ou avec des spécialistes, ils décidèrent de le faire et une fois leur corps renoué l'un dans l'autre, on put souffler de soulagement : tout ira bien à présent, le plus dur est passé, maintenant place au bonheur.

Pendant leur douloureuse convalescence, les enfants s'étaient cachés au cœur du château parce que les aurors voulaient les placer dans des orphelinats ou des familles d'accueils, les séparant de ce qu'ils appelaient leurs nouveaux papas. Lorsqu'ils apprirent cela, Harry et Draco rirent beaucoup tellement ils étaient amusés et émus par cet acte de rébellion.

Les deux héros de guerre les adoptèrent tous et ils continuèrent à recueillirent de nouveaux enfants, orphelins de guerre offrant amour, éducation, hébergement, sans condition parce que leurs richesses étaient immenses de par leurs héritages respectifs et d'autre par, grâce aux dédommagements très généreux versés par la société magique pour services rendus à la patrie. Ce fut d'ailleurs un passage très dur pour eux parce qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils se sentaient remerciés pour avoir vécu le plus pur des enfers qui pouvait exister au monde, pour avoir subis viols et blessures par pur dévouement pour le monde sorcier. Mais qui voudrait se sacrifier pleinement et sans restriction pour une chose aussi abstraite et égoïste ?

Ils laissèrent quand même passer ce « détail » pour se concentrer uniquement sur eux et leur famille. Ils réaménagèrent entièrement le château Malefoy, le dépouillant de tous les souvenirs désastreux qui y résidaient, améliorant les protections et les sortilèges pour éviter toute intrusion indésirable. Une fois cela fait, ils finirent par enfin vivre heureux et ensemble, au rythme des disputes et éclats de rires, des larmes et des câlins, dans l'esprit d'une vraie famille.

Mais je pense que le souvenir qui les marquera à jamais c'est lorsqu'Harry demanda Dray en mariage, un an après leur sortie d'hôpital. Le Gryffondor avait attendu que tout le monde ait fini de manger pour se lever et attirer leurs attentions, il se faisait l'effet d'être Dumbledore lors des discours de débuts d'année puisque la salle était tout aussi grande, ainsi que les tables au vu du nombre sans cesse croissant des enfants parmi eux.

- S'il vous plaît, haussa-t-il la voix pour avoir le silence. Merci. Ce soir, comme vous le savez tous, cela fera un an que nous sommes sorties de Sainte-Mangouste, que nous sommes une vraie famille et deux ans que je vous ai vu pour la première fois. Mais il n'y a pas que les petits trésors que vous êtes que j'ai trouvé, j'ai aussi croisé la route d'un merveilleux ange, mon ange, votre père, Draco Lucius Malefoy.

Les enfants et les deux hommes sourirent à ce petits discours, quelques éclats de rires amusés en voyant les rougeurs légères du blond. Soudain, ils virent le brun prendre délicatement la main de leur Serpentard de père pour le relever et lui faire face, son autre man caressant amoureusement la joue couleur neige.

- Nous venons de loin toi et moi, tu m'as offert tellement de choses, reprit-il doucement. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, bien sûr il y a les enfants, mais ce n'est pas pareil : Dray, je t'aime de tout mon être, ton nom est sûrement gravé au fond de mon cœur, alors je voudrais savoir… est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Il y eut un silence attentif et impatient, puis le Vert et Argent sauta au cou du Survivant en hurlant « oui », les larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues. Les enfants criaient de joie et se regroupèrent autour des deux hommes, les félicitant, réclamant une petite marque de tendresse.

La cérémonie de mariage fut grandiose et leurs vies à tous furent prospère et heureuse, de nombreux enfants Potter-Malefoy peuplant le monde. Maintenant, les émeraudes pouvaient cesser de pleurer de tristesse et de douleur pour laisser place à la joie et à l'amour.

L'égoïsme des hommes est immense pour avoir sacrifier des enfants pour leurs propres bonheurs, mais ces enfants-là ont réussit à survivre et à être heureux malgré tout. Leur histoire restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires, encore plus éternellement que les souvenirs des autres parce qu'on ne pardonne pas l'égoïsme.


End file.
